Shi Ling Ming
Shi Ling Ming (石灵明)Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 18 is the Guardian Spirit of Bei Luo Shi Men. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Weapon Dragon Pole: History Past Spirit Army Arc Requiem General of Bodhi Street On the outskirts of Bodhi Street, Shi Ling Ming is seen sitting back to back with Bei Luo Shi Men, sitting on top of a pile of defeated departed Spirits, as they are surround by a number of them. When the departed Spirits begin to rush towards Bei Luo Shi Men, Shi Ling Ming calls them "eyesores". Jumping up, he defeats the enemy after swinging the Dragon Pole around. Both he and Bei Luo then stand back to back, as Bei Luo claims they are done for the day. When Bei Luo Shi Men arrives at Mirror Village, he tells Shi Ling Ming, they have reached the destination. Shi Ling appears and stands in front of the Jade Bodhi.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 19 Before starting his fight with Cao Yan Bing, Bei Luo Shi Men summons Shi Ling Ming. Telling Cao Yan Bing they send there greetings towards him.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 21 clashing.]] After blocking Xu Chu's attack, Shi Ling Ming deflects his weapon back towards him. Proceeding to attack him with his weapon, but is surprised to see Xu Chu with stand the attack. Getting up from Shi Ling Ming's attack, Xu Chu hits him with his own weapon knocking him to the ground. Getting up from being knocked down, he once again clashes with Xu Chu until being knocked back. Charging towards Xu Chu, he prepares to attack from above. Changing the form of the pole, Shi Ling Ming turns the Dragon Pole into nunchucks and attacks. As Shi Ling Ming creates duplicates of himself, Xu Chu tries attack him but misses. Taking advantage of his miss, he attacks him directly on the head. Preparing the deliver the final blow, he asks Xu Chu not to resent from for it. After striking his weapon he his annoyed to see Cao Yan Bing block his attack with his weapon. Using his weapon the separate them, Shi Ling Ming remarks about his weapon having a frightening power.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 22 As Cao Yan Bing approaches Bei Luo Shi Men. Shi Ling Ming blocks his path not allowing him to pass, until Xu Chu pushes him aside and begins to clash with him. When Cao Yan Bing prepares to unleash his Yamas of Ten Hells technique, Shi Ling Ming attempts to stop him by wanting to take his life. As the ground begins to shake, Shi Ling Ming tells Bei Luo Shi Men he hasn't put on his Spirit Armour. Rushing over towards him, he manages to protect him from Cao Yan Bing's "Flames of Hell" technique.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 23 After returning to Mirror Village, Shi Ling Ming rushes over towards the Jade Bodhi, and begins to cry as the tree falls to ground after being set on fire. When two Spirit Army soldiers threaten Bei Luo Shi Men and Shi Ling Ming, they both question if they believe they'll kill them.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 25 When Bei Luo Shi Men fights against the Spirit Army, Shi Ling Ming is summoned taking out a number of soldiers. He tells Bei Luo not too let memories of the past hold him back, as it has nothing to do with them whether their leader is an idiot or a brilliant man. They don't have a backbone, so there's no point in reasoning with them, and asks him to finish them off. When Nan Fu Yu threatens to kill Bai Shui Er, Shi Ling Ming becomes shocked. After Bei Luo kneels down he tries to explain it to Shi Ling Ming, who tells him it's fine and he understands.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 26 Telling Bei Luo Shi Men to consider what he's doing, he tells him once he puts the cuffs on his spiritual power as well as himself will vanish. Bei Luo tells Shi Ling Ming he's lost in life before by trusting people he shouldn't have, and as a father would be consider human gambling with his daughters life. Before vanishing he claims he's to tender hearted, however his instincts tell him that it isn't is a simple as it seems.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 27 Battle in Yulin Street When Bei Luo Shi Men's spiritual powers return. During the battle between Long Qie and Xu Chu. Shi Ling Ming above them and prepares strike with the dragon pole.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 45 Striking from above, Shin Ling Ming knocks Long Qie into the ground.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 46 When the battle with the Spirit Army finishes. Standing in front of a broken Jade Bodhi, Shi Ling Ming talks with Bei Luo Shi Men.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 49 Soulless Forest Arc References Category:Males Category:Beast Martial Spirits Category:Guardian Spirits